This invention relates to a motor-driven time switch.
In a conventional motor-driven time switch, in order to supply current to the coil winding of the motor, lead wires are connected to the ends of the coil windings, and the lead wires thus connected are laid outside the casing so that they are connected to the terminals of the time switch.
Accordingly, it is necessary to connect the lead wires to the ends of the coil winding and the terminals, for instance, by soldering. Therefore, the conventional motor-driven time switch can be assembled by only persons skilled in the art; that is, it is low in work efficiency. Furthermore, since the lead wires are laid outside the casing, they may be disconnected or cut by being jerked or caught, for instance, by the hand or the assembling tools.